The Raven's Regret
by Phoenixtear101
Summary: What would had happened if Sasuke had pushed Naruto to the point where he runs away from the village? Can Sasuke fix his mistake or is it already too late?  SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

**The Raven's Regret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. SasuNaru

Chapter 1: The fight

"You stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke yelled after he found Naruto in the kitchen, covered with head to toe and the surrounding area with flour. Naruto was taken aback from Sasuke's outburst, but he held his ground.

"Quit yelling at me, Teme! I was trying to make you something different!" Naruto yelled back, glaring back at his boyfriend of two years. Sasuke just snapped after that.

"Shut up, you dobe!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. Naruto just froze as Sasuke continued to scream at him.

"All you ever do is to screw around and never get anything right! You are worthless and no one will ever take you seriously, you… you Kyuubi-baka!" Sasuke screamed out, breathing heavily. Naruto slowly lowered his head down, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke was going to yell again when he noticed Naruto's body shaking and realized what he just said. As Sasuke reached his hand over to Naruto, Naruto snapped his head back up and Sasuke sees the tears running down his scarred cheeks.

"If that is how you feel about me then it is best if I leave," Naruto said quietly. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto ran out of the house and onto the street. Cursing at himself for his stupidity, Sasuke ran after the blonde, but he lost sight of Naruto. Panicking, Sasuke jumped up onto a building and activated his Sharingan, he kept on searching. But he couldn't find Naruto. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see Naruto in the crowd.

"Na-Naruto…," Sasuke whispered as he fell to his knees as despair flooded throughout his body.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed out with pain in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: The Dream

"Someone? anyone? Please help me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke woke up screaming his lungs out as he flung himself onto an upright setting. He had that nightmare again. It has been a week since Naruto disappeared from the village and it has been a week since the nightmare had started. It has been the same; a lone figure was calling out for help as he clung to dear life. But whatever he was clinging to broke away and he was falling into the dark abyss below him. Sasuke shook his head as he tried to forget the dream; after all it was stupid of him to have such a dream to affect him in any way. He turned towards his alarm clock and sighed. It was seven in the morning, time for him to get up for the day. Sighing, Sasuke slowly climbed out of bed and started to do his usual morning routine. As he was reaching for his forehead protector on his dresser, he paused. There by his forehead protector was a picture of himself and Naruto. It was taken when they were first going out as a couple. Tears are threatened to come as he stared at the photo. How can he be so stupid? Why? Why did he drive away the only one that he loved with harsh words? Wiping the tears away, Sasuke turned away from the photo and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned when he heard that sickly tone before he felt someone clinging on to his arm tightly.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked with a sickly whine. Glaring at the pink ninja, Sasuke wretched his arm out of her clutches before he continued to walk away, leaving a confused pink ninja behind him. Sasuke continued to wonder around the village. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a lone swing near the ninja school. Tears started to gather in his eyes as he remembers Naruto always sitting on this very swing when they were in school, with a sad look on his face. While Sasuke stares at the swing, he did not notice someone coming up to him from behind.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped when he heard the voice before turning around. There standing right behind him was no other than Iruka. Iruka walked up to stand beside Sasuke to look at the swing. After some time later, Iruka turns to Sasuke.

"You miss him, don't you," Iruka asked in a soft voice.

Sasuke jerked a little, but said nothing.

"You know, Naruto does love you."

"Love? How can Naruto love me after what I said to him? It was my fault that Naruto is gone! It was my fault…," Sasuke said before collapsing into Iruka's arms and started to cry against his sensei's chest. After a few minutes, Sasuke's cries are becoming softer and he has becoming much calmer than before. Wiping his tears away, Sasuke took a few steps back before he apologized to Iruka about his behavior.

"Sasuke, you don't need to apologize for something like that. You were upset and needed someone to cry on," Iruka said with a sad smile. Sasuke just nodded as he turned back to look at the swing with a heavy heart.

"Sasuke, I think that you should go find Naruto," Iruka said. Sasuke twirled around to face Iruka with wide and shocked eyes.

"I'm serious Sasuke. I think that you are the only one that can find him and bring him back home safe," Iruka firmly told Sasuke. Sasuke was going to talk back to Iruka, but he couldn't. He knew that Iruka was right. It was his responsibility to bring Naruto back home. Thanking Iruka, Sasuke turns towards the Hokage Building and starts walking.


	3. Chapter 3 The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3: The search

After a few hours of yelling, cursing, a chair thrown

though the window and one very scared Raven, Lady Tsunade had given Sasuke permission to leave the village to look for Naruto. With his backpack packed, Sasuke started to leave the village. But before long, he was stopped by a certain pink ninja.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura was about to latch herself to him when she noticed Sasuke's backpack.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he tried to walk past Sakura when the pink ninja latched herself to his arm.

"Why are you leaving? Don't tell me that you are going back to the Sound Village," she cried out with tears running down her face. Trying his best to not hurt her, Sasuke freed himself from Sakura and continued to walk towards the gates. Again, Sakura latched herself onto Sasuke, forcing him to stop walking.

"I can't let you go back! Not ever!" Sakura shrieked, making Sasuke's ears to ring. Growling, Sasuke forced Sakura to let go and grabbed her shoulders, shaking with rage.

"Sakura! You need to stop this right now! I'm not leaving to go to the Sound Village! I'm leaving to find Naruto, so stop your whining and grow up! I don't love you so leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled at her. Sasuke let go of Sakura before stomping away from her, cursing under his breath. Sakura just stand there for a few seconds before collapsing on the ground, crying her eyes out.

After talking to the two guards, apologizing for Lady Tsunade's temper (Poor Izumo, he was the one that got hit with the chair when she threw it out of the window), Sasuke started his search. He started by searching in the surrounding areas before working his way through the Land of Fire, looking in places that Naruto could be hiding. It was about nightfall when the Raven decided to take a break for the night. After he finished the basic camp setting, catching some fish from a nearby river, and setting fire to the fire pit with one of his fire based justu, he settled down onto the ground, looking at the fire and thinking. All he could think about was Naruto. There wasn't one moment when he didn't think about Naruto. He was downright worried about his blonde. He doesn't know if Naruto was ok or abused. Heck, if Sasuke had the blonde in his arms, he doesn't know if he should hug him or straggle him for making the Raven worried sick for disappearing for days. While Sasuke was deep in thought, he didn't notice that the fire was slowly dying down until the Raven was surrounded in completed darkness. With a deep sigh, Sasuke stood up from his spot on the ground before disappearing into his made-shifted bed in the tent, letting sleep to over take him. '


	4. Chapter 4 Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: Attack!

"I have to get away, I just have too!" a lone figure kept telling himself as he ran through the forest.

From behind him, a small group of men were chasing after him, a wicked glint in their eyes. Rain was pelting the figure as jump over fallen trees, ducking low hung branches, unaware where he was going. He busted through the thick forest when he saw something that would stopped him in his tracks. There right in front of him was an edge of a cliff. Slowly walking near it, he stretches his neck out to look down of the cliff. The cliff was very steep, so steep that you can barely see the small stretch of the river that ran through it. He was about to walk away from the edge when he heard the small group of men that was chasing him coming towards him. Whipping his head around, the alone figure was looking at the forest to see where the group was at, with panic in his eyes. When the sounds were getting loud, he took a step back and found himself falling backwards. Quickly as he could, he grabbed the nearest thing to him which was the edge of the cliff. He tried to pull himself up, but because of the rain, it was hard to get a good grip. It didn't take too long for him to start panicking.

"Someone? Anyone? Please help me!" He screamed out, hoping that someone will hear him. That is when the piece of the edge of the cliff broke off, sending the figure into the dark abyss below.

"!"

Sasuke flung himself to an upright, screaming his lungs out. Sweating and wide-eyed, Sasuke clutched his fists around a piece of the sleeping bag, turning his knuckles white. Again he was dreaming about that person, only this time it was longer than before. Trying to control his breathing, Sasuke begin to wonder why he was having those dreams. Why was he plagued by those dreams and why was he so scared by them? They should be just dreams, nothing more, nothing less. Shaking his head, Sasuke crawled out of his sleeping bag and out of his tent.

After eating some breakfast and splashing water to his face, Sasuke quickly to pack up his camp area and getting rid of the traces of him being there. He had put his backpack on when he felt a presence nearby. Sasuke stopped and looked around himself, trying to see where it was coming from. Without warning, three kunai knives stuck the ground near him as three rouge ninjas leaped out to attack. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke quickly attacked the ninjas, killing one of them before getting a kick from the side, sending him away from the campsite and into the deep part of the forest. Getting up, Sasuke sends some kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them back at the remaining ninjas. The paper bombs lit up the area where the ninjas were, killing them and the shock wave send Sasuke even farther back in the forest near what looked like a clearing. Shaking his head, Sasuke was about to get up when he felt something off behind him. Feeling with his fingers, he could feel what felt like an edge. But when he tried to feel what was beyond that, all he could feel was air. Slowly, he turned around to see what was behind him. What he saw had shaken him to his core. There right behind Sasuke, was an edge of a steep cliff. Sasuke was just inches away from falling off the cliff. As the shock wear off, Sasuke was getting up from the ground when something shined from a few feet away of him. Walking up to it, he bended down and picked up the object off the ground. He froze as he stared at the object. Sasuke quickly looked around to find more clues when he remembered his dream he had been dreaming this past week. He quickly went to the edge of the cliff, resting on his hands and knees on the ground and looked down the side of the cliff. What Sasuke saw shook him to his very core as tears gathered in his eyes. There, from a few feet from the edge where Sasuke was leaning down from, was a ledge that stuck out from the side and on that ledge was…


	5. Chapter 5 The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5: The Discovery

"N-naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

The blonde was lying on this ledge, unconscious and one of his legs was bent in an odd angle. Sasuke cannot believe it, after a week of the blonde's absent, Sasuke has found him.

Without missing a beat, Sasuke leaped down to the ledge and landed next to the unconscious blonde. Gently as he could, Sasuke bent down and pulled Naruto into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Brushing Naruto's hair away, Sasuke stared at the blonde's face. It was filthy with smudges of dirt, tears streaks running down his cheeks, and above his right eye was a nasty cut that he probably got from the fall. But with all those flaws, Sasuke still loves the blonde angel.

With care, Sasuke lifted Naruto over his shoulder and started to climb up the cliff. Once he reached the top, Sasuke moved Naruto from his shoulder into a bridle-styled hold with Naruto's head resting against his shoulder. Making sure that he was safe and secured, Sasuke took off running back to the village, jumping over anything that would trip or slow him down. Every once in a while, he would look down at the blonde, with his dark eyes full of love and sadness.


	6. Chapter 6 The Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 6: The Waiting

It was about midnight when the Raven returned to the village. The guards at the gate shout in protest as Sasuke ran past them with the injured blonde in tow. Naruto has not yet woken up from the trip back to the village, causing the Raven to worry. Pushing himself harder, Sasuke continued to run towards the hospital, knocking random people down when they didn't get out of the way in time. Finally, Sasuke arrived to the hospital with Naruto safely in his protective arms. Sasuke busted through the doors, screaming out to get the nurses attention. Couple of the nurses ran towards the duo with a gurney behind them. Prying the unconscious blonde from Sasuke's grasp, they gently lowered Naruto onto the gurney before wheeling him toward the Operation Room. Sasuke tried to get into the room, but one of the nurses forced him to stay in the waiting room. So there Sasuke was, pacing, waiting for a sign that Naruto was going to be okay. After an hour of waiting and no response, Sasuke slumped down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting, thinking.

A lot of things ran around in the ice prince's head. Was Naruto going to be okay? What if Sasuke won't se Naruto again? But the one thing that stuck in Sasuke's head was a memory. It was of the memory of the two of them when they last saw each other. Sasuke recalled the words that he said to Naruto before he disappeared. Tears gather in his eyes as the words circle around his head. He would give anything to take back the words and replace them with words that would make the blonde smile again.

As Sasuke was in his own little world, he didn't noticed one of the nurse came back to see if he was alright. Clearing her voice, the nurse tried to grab the Raven's attention, but to no avail. Sighing, she did what was the next best thing to get Sasuke's attention; she hit him on the back of the head. Groaning in pain, Sasuke turned towards the nurse, glaring daggers at the woman. The nurse ignored the glare and went straight down to business.

"Now that I got your attention, Mr. Uchiha, I would like to talk to you about Mr. Uzumaki's health with you," she said with annoyed tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke turned towards the woman in white to give his full attention to.

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki had suffered a great ordeal for he has a broken leg, a couple of fraction ribs, and his might have trouble remembering to the concussion he had received," she read off her clipboard to the Raven.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide from listening to the nurse. Guilt was rushing through his body when he thought about his poor blonde. Why didn't he try to find Naruto sooner? Who knew how long the blonde was on the ledge? He would have died there and no one will even know. Biting his lip, he turned away from his thoughts and back to the nurse.

"Can… Can I see him?" the Raven asked, his voice cracked.

The nurse looked at Sasuke and noticed the guilt and sadness in his deep black eyes. Nodding her head, she walked towards Naruto's room with a sad Raven walking quietly behind her. At the end of the hallway, the nurse stopped short in front of the door before turning to face the Raven.

"Before you enter the room, there are some rules you need to follow. 1. You must be quiet when he is asleep. 2. If he is having problems, you must alert one of the nurses about it, even if it is nothing. 3. Lady Tsunade told me about the relationship between the two of you. So I must tell you that you guys are not allowed to have sex until Lady Tsunade or I can say so. Got it?" the nurse explained to a red face and wide eye Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head yes to answer the nurse. The nurse turned back to the door and slowly opening to reveal a unconscious blonde lying on a bed. His broken leg was wrapped up and propped up, needles were hooked up to an IV and blood bags, a slow and steady beat was coming forth from the machine to show Naruto's heart rate, and a gaze was wrapped around the blonde's head over the cut. Sasuke slowly walked over to the peaceful blonde before sitting down next to the bed and hold Naruto's hand that wasn't covered in wires and tubes. The nurse was going to leave, but turned back to the Raven.

"If you need anything, just push the red button on the side of the bed," the nurse said quietly.

Sasuke just looked at the blonde, but nodded to show that he understands. Sighing, the nurse turned away from the couple and walked out into the hallway, leaving the Raven and the Blonde alone in the room.

Holding Naruto's hand, Sasuke continued to look down at the sleeping blonde. Naruto looked so beautiful sleeping there. His sun-kissed hair laid spread out on the pillow like a sea of gold. He looked like a sleeping angel despite being in the hospital with wires hooked into him. Sasuke kissed Naruto's scarred knuckles before continue to watch the blonde. It took a lot out of Sasuke from flinging himself on to Naruto's sleeping form and cries his eyes out. It was his fault that Naruto is here and not at home where he belongs. It was his fault that Naruto was this badly injured. If only he kept looking for Naruto on that day, he could have save Naruto from all this pain. Before he knew it, Sasuke laid his head against Naruto's chest and started to cry. By the time the tears stopped running, Sasuke was too exhausted to move and was soon asleep with his head on the blonde's chest with his arms wrapped around his lover in a loving embrace.


	7. Chapter 7 The Awaken Blonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 7: The Awaken Blonde

Naruto felt like he was safe, but he wasn't sure why he felt this way. All that he could remember was pain and sadness. Pain because he was hurt not just physically, but emotionally as well. He could still hear Sasuke's words like it was yesterday. Tears would gather in his eyes when the memories would race into his mind. Shaking the feeling away, he tried to make sense to his surrounding area.

Before he passed out, the ground was hard and earthy, now the ground under him was soft and comfortable. Also, he can feel like a pressure on his chest. It wasn't irritating; actually it was natural, like a piece of himself was put back into place.

He froze.

What the hell is going on?

Forcing his eyes to open, Naruto took his time to look around. He was no longer surrounded by rocks; instead he was surrounded by white walls and machines. Underneath him was a bed with a white blanket covering him, keeping him warm.

"I'm at the hospital? How did I…,"

Just then Naruto heard a small sigh. Turning his head towards the sound, Naruto looked for the source of the sound. What Naruto saw had shocked him to his core.

There, laying his head on Naruto's chest was not other than the ice prince himself. His face was tilted towards Naruto, so the blonde can see Sasuke's face more clearly. Sasuke's face looked so peaceful; his pale skin seemed to glow from the pale moonlight that shined through the window. His noir hair seems to be longer than the last time he saw him. It was shaggy, no longer the same chicken-butt style that Sasuke was so fond of. A little bit of it was draped across his face. Raising his hand, Naruto brushed the hair back away Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face scrunched up in discomfort and snuggled closer to the blonde before resting once more. Naruto laugh at the Raven's actions.

"Some things never change," Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto's smile fell after saying that.

Did Sasuke care about the blonde or did he just come to yell at him more?

With Sasuke's words still fresh on his mind, Naruto was scared of what Sasuke's reaction would be. To protect himself, Naruto decided to pretend to be unconscious until he knows for sure about what Sasuke is planning. With that in mind, Naruto closed his eyes before drifting back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 The Bitch is Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 8: The Bitch is back!

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he cracked open one of his eye lids to check if Sasuke was there or not. He was surprised that the Raven was still there, asleep no less. With this in mind, Naruto closed his eye lid again and waited for Sasuke to wake up.

It wasn't long before the Raven to wake up. With a stretch and a yawn, Sasuke turns his head to look at the blonde. Seeing that Naruto was still unconscious, Sasuke sighed. He had hoped that Naruto would be awake by now. With a sad sigh, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and just hold it between his two hands.

'So far he isn't showing anything that he hates me,' Naruto thought to himself. But he isn't going to show any signs that he is awake. Naruto wants to be sure before doing anything else.

So the next few minutes, Sasuke hold Naruto's hand and Naruto was pretending to sleep. There were a few nurses that came to check up on Naruto and made sure that Sasuke was eating his meals that they bring him, but other than that, it was peaceful. That is until a certain banshee screamed out.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned as Sakura came up to him. She grabbed one of the chairs and moves it so she was close to Sasuke before sitting down. She then lean her head on Sasuke's shoulder, rubbing against it. Sasuke cringed at Sakura's touch and tried to move away, but was cornered between the bed and the wall. Sasuke looked back at Sakura and cringed. Sakura looked like she was going to rape him if he wasn't careful. She moved her chair so there was no way for him to escape and latched herself to the Raven. She leaned on Sasuke, rubbing her 'breasts' on him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Why don't we ditch this place and go to my house? It's a lot better than staring at nothing," Sakura said in a voice that was supposed to be sexy before licking the shell of his ear.

Sasuke almost puked when she did this. He wished that she would stop and leave him alone. Didn't he tell her that he doesn't love her? He was sure that he did. What would take for her to get the message?

Before Sasuke can say something to Sakura, a soft sigh was heard. He turned towards the sound and was shocked. Naruto moved slightly before setting down. A small smile showed on Sasuke's face. Sakura, ignoring Naruto, thought that Sasuke was smiling at her and started to move her hand near Sasuke's private area before grabbing it.

"AH! Sakura, What the Hell Are You Doing!" Sasuke yelled as he slapped Sakura's hand away with shocked and anger showed on his face.

Sakura blinked here eyes in confusion. Didn't he like that? She thought he would like that. Shaking her head, she continued to advance on Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, was starting to get pissed off. He pushes Sakura away from him, sending her to the ground. Shocked, Sakura looks up at Sasuke and noticed the fire in his eyes. Before she can do anything, Sasuke started to yell at her, sending fear into her heart.

"What the hell are you thinking! Do you think that I would like that? I told you before that I don't love you and here you are, throwing yourself on me! There is one person that I love and it is not you! I love Naruto and only Naruto, so quit your acts to get me and go find someone that will!" Sasuke yelled, breathing heavily.

Sakura was afraid, but she was determined to have Sasuke for herself. Swallowing her fear, she glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Ah don't make me laugh, you can't love him. He is an idiot, a loser, a mons-"

SLAP!

The sound echoed around the room as Sakura, wide-eyed, slowly touched her red cheek as she stared at Sasuke, who still had his hand in the air. The glare that he is giving her was full of anger and hatred that sent shivers down her spine. Sasuke was angry, no he was pissed.

"Don't you EVER call Naruto a monster! He is the sweetest and kind-hearted person that my eyes had laid on. Sure he is a loud and goofy, but that makes him even more special. So if you EVER hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you," Sasuke snarled at the pink ninja.

Sakura just sat on the floor, tears starting to form. Clutching her fists, she slowly got off the ground with her eyes staring down. She walked around Naruto's bed and headed towards the door. Before walking out the door, Sakura turned her head over her shoulder to look at Sasuke with angry, sad eyes.

"I hope that Naruto would never wake up," she said angrily before slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke glared at the door where the pink ninja was standing.

'That bitch! How dare she say that about Naruto!' the Raven thought angrily.

He was about to run after her when he heard a small sigh. Looking down, Sasuke watched the blonde as he moved slightly before setting down again. Anger melted away as Sasuke continued to watch the blonde. A soft smile appeared on the Raven's face and love was filling his heart making it swell. Forgetting about Sakura and her harsh words, Sasuke sat back on his chair and grab hold of Naruto's hand. He knows that Naruto will be okay, he can feel it in his soul. What Sasuke doesn't know was that Naruto heard every world that the two talked about. He was happy that Sasuke have protected him from Sakura and her harsh words. But even though he wanted to hug Sasuke so badly, he still wanted to know more of Sasuke views before he 'wakes up'.


	9. Chapter 9 Flower Power!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 9: Flower Power!

It was the next day that Sasuke and Naruto received another visitor. A knock was heard and the Raven walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ino standing outside of the door. She had a small smile on her face with a vase full of yellow roses.

"Hey Sasuke. Can I come in?" the blonde ninja asked quietly.

Sasuke gave a quick nod before walking back to his chair. Ino walked into the room after Sasuke, setting the flowers down on the bedside table. Making sure that Naruto would see them when he wakes up, Ino sat down on the chair that was the opposite of Sasuke. For the next few hours, Sasuke and Ino just sat there, staring at the blonde in the bed. Finally, Ino tried to talk to the depressed Raven.

"How is Naruto doing? Is he showing any signs that he would wake up?" Ino asked in a quiet voice.

Sasuke sighed sadly as he stared down at Naruto.

"There were some movements, but not very many," Sasuke said in a sad voice that broke the blondes in the room. Ino nodded her head, wishing that she can do something to help.

"I heard what happened yesterday with you and Sakura. I can't believe she would do such a thing and wishing that Naruto would not wake up, how could she?" she said with anger in her voice and fire in her eyes.

Sasuke was shocked by Ino's words. He thought that she would start hitting on him like Sakura did. Ino noticed Sasuke's confusion before talking again.

"You are wondering why I am being so nice, huh?" Ino asked Sasuke in a gentle tone. Sasuke just nodded his head yes.

"It is because I already knew that you and Naruto are a couple. I will admit that I was angry when I first found out about it, but as I watched you guys from afar, I have noticed something that wasn't there before. It was love. Love was shinning in both of your guy's eyes as you two looked at each other and I can still see it when you look at Naruto, Sasuke," Ino said with a warm smile on her face.

Again, Sasuke was shocked at Ino and her words. Could this be the same fan-girl that fought with Sakura for his love? Before he could stop himself, Sasuke asked the question that popped into his mind.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ino?" he asked.

SLAP!

Sasuke gently touched his now red cheek as he looked at the blonde. She give him a hard glare before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I wasted my time chasing you," she said giving the Raven a bored look that can rival Shikamaru's. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that.

"It was because I was popular and my good looks," Sasuke remarked.

"Shut it, Sasuke," Ino growled as Sasuke smirked at her. Rolling her eyes, Ino stood up from her chair, getting ready to leave. But before she headed towards the door, she came up the Naruto's bed and kissed Naruto on the forehead, earning a growl from Sasuke. Ino just laughed at Sasuke before walking out of the room. Sasuke gave a little 'hmpf' at Ino's direction before wiping her kiss off of Naruto and replacing it with one of his sweet kisses.


	10. Chapter 10 Naruto's Slip Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 10: Naruto's slip up

It late at night when Sasuke decided to leave Naruto's room for a bit to stretch his legs out, it had been two days since Naruto was in the hospital's care and Sasuke barely left his side. The only time Sasuke was out of the chair was to use the restroom and the Sakura incident the day before. Making sure that Naruto was safe and leaving a kiss on his forehead, Sasuke walked out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Five minutes had passed before Naruto woke up from his dreamland. He cracked open an eyelid to make sure that Sasuke was gone. When he saw that Sasuke wasn't in the room, he opened his eyes before sitting up in his bed. He sat there for awhile, thinking about the events that happened in the last two days. All in those two days, Sasuke had showed Naruto that he was not angry at him since his stay at the hospital; on the contrary, the Raven showed that he was sad and worried about the blonde and would not take any crap from anybody that said bad things about the blonde. This made the Blonde smile when he thought of this, but that smile faded when the memory of Sasuke yelling at him came back to him full force. Tears ran down his scarred cheeks as he bought his undamaged leg up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it before resting his chin on them.

Why can't that memory go away! He was tired of having to see it over and over in his mind. He had wished them to leave him alone; he does not want the memory anymore. But he knew that the memory wouldn't go away, not by a long shot. He knew that he needs help to get rid of it and he knows that Sasuke was the only one who can do it. Wiping his tears away, he made his decision. Naruto will stand wake this time then Sasuke comes back into the room.

So he waited. One hour passed and Naruto was still waiting for Sasuke to come back. Two hours had passed and still Naruto was waiting for Sasuke, growing impatient.

'What the hell is taking Sasuke so long!' Naruto thought as he grips the bed sheets, making his knuckles white.

He knew that Sasuke had left the hospital to go home to shower and change, but he had never taken this long to do it. But Naruto had made up his mind to wait up on the Raven so that is what he is going to do.

It was morning when Sasuke had came back to Naruto's room. He can't believe that he fell asleep in the bathtub when he got home to clean up. One minute he was washing the soap out of his hair, the next moment he wakes up in the tub full of cold, filthy water with the sun shining through the window in the bathroom. Shaking his head, Sasuke opened the door and was shocked to find what he was staring at.

Naruto, to his dismay, had fallen asleep when he was waiting for Sasuke to come back and was sleeping in an awkward angle. His back and head was resting against the wall with his arms on either side to him, his undamaged leg was bent in a way that the bottom of his foot was facing his wrapped up leg. A little drool can be seen at the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. In his mind, he believed that Naruto must have woken up some time last night when he was gone and the way that the Blonde was laying, it seemed that Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to come back to him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he walked across the room and bent down to brush the stray hair from the Blonde's sleeping face. Naruto scrunched up his face and shifted in his sleep before setting down again. A warm smile slowly appeared on Sasuke's face as he watched the Blonde sleep. It bought back good memories when they were together before fight that leads to Naruto's current state right now.

Slowly, Sasuke moved his head close to Naruto and lightly brushed his pale lips against Naruto's tanned ones. But before he could move away, he felt a hand gently pushing against his head to deepen the kiss. After a moment of kissing, the hand moved away from his head and he quickly straightens up to look down at Naruto. Sasuke's eye had become wide as he can see the brilliant deep blue eyes as Naruto opens them up to look back at his Raven lover. A small smile was showing on the Blonde's face when he notices Sasuke's shocked state. He gently picks up one of Sasuke's hands and bought it up to Naruto's cheek before he said something that Sasuke was waiting for the last few days.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said in quiet, gently voice.


	11. Chapter 11 Sparks Fly and Love Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 11: Sparks Fly and Love Reborn

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said in a quiet, gently voice.

Sasuke stood there making the Blonde to worry that he might have pushed the Raven to far by doing that.

"I-I sor-," Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke jumping on him with his arms wrapped around him, pressing his lips against the tanned lips of his lover.

Naruto's eyes widen before slowly closes them to continue the kiss. Sasuke slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sasuke to slip his tongue inside the Blonde's open mouth. Their tongues started to move in a rhythm like an exotic dance. As the kiss becomes deeper, Sasuke's arms started to move to embrace the Blonde closer to himself with one hand slipped under Naruto's shirt to be place in the middle of his back at the same time, Naruto embraces Sasuke with one of his hands fisting in Sasuke's dark hair. Finally they separated; a small string of saliva was seen, connecting between the two lovers.

Both breathing heavily, Sasuke took his time to look at Naruto. Naruto, his lips swollen from the kiss, his cheeks lightly dusted pink, and his eyes full of lust and passion are lazily half open, look so beautiful in Sasuke's eyes. Leaning closer to Naruto, Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's lips before resting his head against the crook of the Blonde's neck with his eyes closed. Silences had fallen between the two lovers, enjoying each other's company for a little while longer. After awhile, that silence was broken by sob between the two.

"I'm… I'm sorry Naruto, for everything that happened to you," Sasuke said with tears running down his cheeks. The guilt and sadness that was building up inside of Sasuke broke open in waves as he tightens his grip on Naruto, afraid of losing him again. "Sorry Naruto, for hurting you. I am so sorry," as he continued to cry on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was shocked at Sasuke's actions. He had never seen the Raven apologizes or even sheds tears before. So seeing _the _Sasuke Uchiha, the ice prince, the man with no emotion, crying like his heart was broken brought tears to Naruto's eyes. Before he could stop himself, Naruto started to cry along with Sasuke as guilt from running away and pretended to be asleep when Sasuke was in the same room was beginning to overwhelm him.

"M-me too, Sasuke; I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm really sorry," Naruto sobbed out as he clutched Sasuke tighter than before.

Another moment of silences had fallen on the duo as they hold each other close, crying into each other's arms. After a while as the tears were stopped flowing and dried up and cries had become softer, Sasuke lifted his head up to look at Naruto, his eyes red from crying. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke begin to start talk.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was stupid for saying those to you and hurting your feels. I wish that I can take them back, but I know that I can't. All I can do is to apologize for what I did in hope you can forgive me and I hope that you would forgive me," Sasuke said, his voice cracked from crying.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before lowering his head down, his bangs hanging over his eyes. Guilt was really eating him now for putting Sasuke through all that. He wishes he could take it back if he could. Taking a deep breath, he too started to talk.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for running away after our fight. I was the stupid one for getting myself in trouble when I left the village and getting hurt because of it. I should have just stayed in the village to fix it, but I didn't. I'm also sorry for not having enough courage to face you when I first woke up in the hospital. I was scared of what reaction you will show when I woke up. I am so sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, tears gathering in his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widen and his heart tightens when Naruto told him this.

'He was wake all this time? Why didn't I notice this?' Sasuke thought as he looked at the Blonde.

But he understands why Naruto did that. He knew that the Blonde would be scared of him. He wishes that he can take all that fear from his lover and replace it with love, but in order to do that, he has to make up for what he did.

"Naruto, I forgive you for what you did. Anyone would have done the same thing that you did. I love you Naruto. I hope you know that," Sasuke said with a gentle smile on his face.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke when he told him this. Slowly a smile started to spread across his face. He was happy that Sasuke was not angry with him, instead he was smiling at him with love in his midnight eyes.

"Sasuke, I forgive you. I love you too much to stay mad at you. Even if you don't love me anymore, I will always love you, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes started to tear up when Naruto said this. This is way he loved Naruto, because his heart was so forgiving and so kind that his heart started to swell up with love. He wished that he could show Naruto that he stilled love him, more then they first started out. Suddenly, he remembered something that could help him with this and started to dig into his pocket for the object. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

'What is Sasuke looking for?' Naruto thought when Sasuke found what he was looking for with big eyes that sparkled with joy.

Slowly he pulled the object out of his pocket. It was the object that he found on the cliff that day that he found Naruto, alone and unconscious. It was a locket with a picture of the two of them embracing each other with love in their eyes. Sasuke gently placed the locket around Naruto's neck and lightly kissed his lips before he pulled away to look into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's deep midnight eyes before he smiled a gentle smile.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

THE END


End file.
